


work is an excuse

by ynjunwhore



Series: simp for yeonjun [10]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Hotel Sex, LITERALLY, M/M, Party, Possessive Behavior, Top Choi Soobin, a bit angsty, hickeys n shit lol, lot more complicated than it sounds i promise, soobin ceo with a big dick, soobin has realizations, soobin u animal, woah an epiphany haha, yeonjun smart and classy mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: They stumble into a big, clean room a few minutes later, hands dragging down the sides of suits, fingers deftly undoing ties, kisses pressed sloppily against bare throats. It is a desperate, fulfilling thing, and Soobin finds himself overcome with a want so huge ithurts.Yeonjun and Soobin have fun— in the best of ways.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: simp for yeonjun [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801507
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	work is an excuse

**Author's Note:**

> it's finally here !! it took me so long to write this bc i was so busy with school and work but,,,, i did it. [rest]

_The fun has just begun._

_And tonight is a night dedicated to us._

These events are always boring.

Bright, fake, pasted on smiles being traded all night as the higher uppers play with their puppets, tugging strings and much more. Hooded eyes obvious and bare as the night becomes darker.

The way everything is so absolutely perfect is sickening.

Soobin hates it.

Hates it with his whole body and soul.

Knows that he would not be here at all, if Taehyun hadn't convinced him to. It'll be good for you, he'd said. You'll make friends and get laid, he said. (Not that Soobin wanted to get laid. He was many things, but unfaithful was not one of them.)

And then he lays eyes on them -- Namjoon and his assistant. His partner. His _equal_ , for tonight. His plus one. The most beautiful, breathtaking person Soobin has ever seen.

Namjoon, ever the gentleman, offers him a hand. Distrust in his eyes, a warning in his smile, breathing calmly as he lays a hand on the small of his assistant's back. 

"This is Yeonjun." Namjoon says with a carefully controlled smile. One that speaks volumes of how well he knows that Yeonjun is absolutely, painfully gorgeous. He is aware of it, savors it, glee showing in his eyes at the sight of Soobin struggling to get his emotions under tight lock.

"Nice to meet you." Soobin greets quietly, extending his own hand, eyes greedily drinking in the sight of Yeonjun's body clad in a tight fitting suit. One that hugs his body _too_ well to be called anything other than temptation.

"Same to you." Yeonjun says curtly, a smile tilting up the corners of his plump, glossy, pink lips that Soobin is totally _not_ noticing. 

He isn't, really.

He hasn't, not for three years. Not after his wife's death. After _that_ incident.

But now, looking at Yeonjun's narrowed eyes, the cunning way he studies Soobin's slightly hunched shoulders-- Soobin reconsiders. It may be time to move on for good. And if he can do that with the prettiest man Soobin has ever seen, why the hell _not_?

Go big or go home, right?

He is here. Not with her. And he will _live._

Because he promised.

Ice cold eyes with a striking sparkle study him further, and Soobin feels bare with Yeonjun's gaze roving his face. Picking him apart at the seams, pulling at every strand and just _knowing._ He is too smart for his own good.

Soobin likes it.

More than likes it, being completely honest.

He is _captivated._

Even as Yeonjun walks away at a brisk pace, long legs weaving through the crowd with so much ease and elegance, he can't look away. Can't stop thinking of those plush lips and that bare neck and the way his fingers curled _just so_ around the stem of the wine glass.

He sees the glances Yeonjun's presence garners. Sweet little glimpses accompanied by licked lips and an appreciative glance. Something posessive and ugly rears its head in Soobin's chest at it. He decides not to dwell on it.

Because he knows Yeonjun wants one thing.

And it is not the hands of those dirty old men on his waist.

No, he wants _Soobin._

It is clear in the way his eyes dance with lust when Soobin so much as spares him a glance, the way his smile appears, sharp and coy, when Soobin looks his way. The way he seems to appear at every corner Soobin turns. The way he screams desire without saying a word.

And it kills Soobin to have to wait.

But he manages, anyways. Exchanging heavy, meaningful glances with the pretty assistant, innuendos stuffed into raised eyebrows and the quick slide of fingers. Nobody notices, nobody looks twice, and it feels like a dirty secret among these classy guests.

Just another one of those memories Soobin will think back on and _wish_ it had gone on for longer.

But the party keeps going and going and just when it's packed to the brim, bustling with arrogant, scoffing socialites--

"Let's go." Yeonjun whispers, his fingers a hesitant touch on Soobin's padded shoulder. It burns. It heals.

Soobin goes.

The ride is packed with those same heated, shy glances that only serve to rile up Soobin further. His hands taps impatiently at the wheel once in a while when the red light takes _hours_ to turn green, and he sees Yeonjun smile briefly whenever it happens.

He knows it shouldn't, but he can't help the small warm feeling spreading in his chest at the sight, pure undiluted happiness.

Yeonjun is impatient -- and Soobin can't find it in himself to protest when Yeonjun undoes his seatbelt and just presses his hot, wet mouth against the growing bulge in Soobin's pants. It's too much, too _soon_ , and all Soobin can do is tighten his hand on the wheel as Yeonjun's nimble fingers go to his belt.

He drives, a little over the limit, as he heads to a nearby hotel too fancy and pretty for what they're about to do. In Soobins humble opinion though, it's _perfect_ for the occasion. His heart pounds and his dick twitches as Yeonjun fixates his full attention on it.

It's dirty. It makes him feel guilty.

He should stop this.

Instead, his non dominant hand dips to tangle in Yeonjun's bubblegum pink hair, strands long enough for Soobin to pull at. A deliciously _desperate_ sound vibrates in Yeonjun's throat when Soobin tugs at his hair, and Soobin finds himself once again fighting the urge to just _take._

He lets Yeonjun take the lead on this, keeping his eyes fixated on the road even as he _itches_ to look down at Yeonjun's soft lips and his big eyes and the way Soobin can just _sense_ the way his mouth draws closer to the object of his fascination.

Tiny kitten licks are the first thing Soobin feels, hesitation in the way Yeonjun's parted lips hover above the head of his cock, tongue slipping out in an almost sinfully innocent action.

The small puffs of air he lets out are soft, warm, and it feels like pure _heaven_ as Yeonjun licks a fat stripe down the underside of his cock. He's _eager_ and _willing_ and so _so_ ready for Soobin to take him apart bit by bit.

It is the most incredible thing to Soobin.

In a rare show of affection, Soobin's fingertips skim over Yeonjun's cheek, and that touch _alone_ has Yeonjun shuddering softly, mouth opening around the head of Soobin's cock, sucking lightly as he runs his tongue over the tip teasingly.

He's a _dream_.

He is everything Soobin has been waiting for.

It's a wonder he doesn't crash. Hell it's his fucking _superpower,_ focusing on driving even as Yeonjun goes down on him, mouth like heaven as he forces his head down onto Soobin's cock. Gagging lightly when a bump on the road pushes him even more, the tip of Soobin's cock hitting the back of his throat.

Low groans build up in Soobin's throat as he steps on the pedal, fighting the urge to throw his head back at the pure pleasure he feels. But he knows they're almost at the hotel, and he holds himself back from cumming down Yeonjun's throat.

His imagination unhelpfully supplies images of Yeonjun's head tilting to the side, eyes bright and teary as he licks his lips, swallowing down Soobin's cum with a certain joy. 

No no no--

Not yet.

Yeonjun whines when Soobin pulls him off gently, eyes glassy as he stares up at Soobin, a string of saliva still conecting his lips to Soobin's cock. A quick swipe of his tongue breaks it, but the image is stuck in Soobin's brain. Replaying as he watches Yeonjun sit up in a daze.

"We're here." Soobin whispers, and Yeonjun nods, voice rough and wrecked when he shoots Soobin a sultry grin and says, "I guess it's time for you to make good on those thoughts you shared earlier."

And then he's shutting the door, legs wobbling as he stumbles into the hotel. It's stupidly endearing, and Soobin finds himself smiling as he enters behind Yeonjun. Weak in the knees as he imagines the headlines tomorrow.

Just a famous ceo and his rival's pretty assistant.

(Nothing interesting.)

They stumble into a big, clean room a few minutes later, hands dragging down the sides of suits, fingers deftly undoing ties, kisses pressed sloppily against bare throats. It is a desperate, fulfilling thing, and Soobin finds himself overcome with a want so huge it _hurts._

Yeonjun is just as feverish with lust as he is, if not more. His hands explore everywhere they can touch, and his mouth tastes of alcohol and berries against Soobin's own. His lips are soft and slick and everything Soobin has been craving for years.

After a brief moment of hesitation, he slips his tongue into Yeonjun's mouth, sucking at his tongue, savoring the cheap taste of champagne and the refined sweetness of cherries lingering in his mouth. Too much, too little -- all of it crammed into Soobin's brain at once.

He is in _heaven._

No one is telling him what to do, how to act. What to wear or why he shouldn't do certain things. No one is telling him to ignore his own desires and focus on the big picture. Here, in this moment, he is not Choi Soobin, ceo of one of the biggest companies of South Korea.

Here, he is _just_ Soobin, a lonely, desolate man seeking some comfort from someone who is _willing_ to give it.

Finally, he can be what he wants. Who he wants.

His hands tug at Yeonjun's hips, bringing him even closer. A small gasp leaving Yeonjun's slick lips, echoing in Soobin's mouth when Soobin grinds foward. Rock hard in the most expensive pants he has ever worn, and he doesn't give a fuck.

Yeonjun is all he cares about right now.

Yeonjun is all he wants right now.

Words, soft and commanding, are murmured into Yeonjun's ear. Low and conveying everything Soobin is requesting from him. Clothes are thrown out quickly, landing in a corner of the room they both don't have time to spare a glance at.

Mouth pressing a trail of bites into Yeonjun's jaw, Soobin throws him onto the bed, body hovering a few inches above Yeonjun as his hands trail down the front of Yeonjun's button up -- the only thing standing between their bare bodies. It slips down his shoulders, and Soobin's lips instantly latch onto the unmarked flesh there.

 _Wanting_ , _wanting, wanting._

There's a tattoo right below Yeonjun's ribcage, and Soobin trails every swirl and stroke of the word _'perfectio.'_ Fascinated, enraptured. Taken in by the beauty it represents -- by the accuracy engraved in Yeonjun's skin.

He whispers it against Yeonjun's skin as his hands settle under Yeonjun's thighs. "You're perfect." He breathes out softly. "So completely, utterly perfect."

He should not be saying this to a one night stand.

But his lips still turn up into a tiny smile against Yeonjun's plump, sweetly tinted mouth as his fingers trace the dips and curves of his body, soft fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Yeonjun doesn't seem to to care, too busy shoving his tongue into Soobin's mouth, arms roped around his neck, pupse fluttering in his throat when Soobin's fingers press against it softly. Just feeling -- _enjoying._

He is everything and nothing and all he can think about is Yeonjun Yeonjun Yeonjun _Yeonjun._

"Fuck-- Soobin--"

Yeonjun is all gasped words and pretty, glazed eyes. Chest rising and falling intensely, throat bobbing as Soobin's fingers clumsily find his pants, digging deep into a pocket and bringing out a barely used bottle of lube.

It's cold and it's uncomfortable and all Yeonjun can do is lay there, lips parted as tiny, brittle whines slip past his throat, every touch feeling a little bit like torture. He can't have what he wants. _Not yet._

"Found it in my car," Soobin murmurs as he fucks two fingers into Yeonjun, too soon and _oh fuck_ Yeonjun doesn't want him to slow down, does he?

Soobin's throat feels dry as he watches Yeonjun squirm and moan, his head turning every so often to shy away from Soobin. A pretty flush spreading across his cheeks, dipping down onto his neck. And Soobin wants to _touch touch touch desperately._

(He is pathetic, isn't he? Craving more than he is _supposed_ to have.)

Every slight push of his fingers has Yeonjun's body trembling, shaky breaths stuttering in his chest as he pushes back, searching for more. Taking everything Soobin gives him, and then some. "That's it," Soobin coaxes. "You're doing so well."

And he is, whining for more and more, sighing with pleasure when Soobin adds another finger, tight and warm and so willing. So pliant. So pretty for Soobin, spread out underneath him. Completely trusting and open and looking like a wet _dream._

Something _unattainable_. 

Coming apart in Soobin's skilled hands, gasping and moaning for Soobin, lips slick and cheeks red. Eyes starry and hazy as meets Soobin's heated gaze with an equally wanting look. "M-more..." He mutters, seemingly shy. "Please."

Soobin smiles, sharp and dark, his fingers slipping out of Yeonjun with ease. Lube messily smeared everywhere as Soobin wraps a hand around his cock, hissing at the touch. "Of course," he says with a small smirk.

Yeonjun's lips tilt up, breathless as he gasps for air, completely willing to do whatever Soobin wants. Up for anything and everything. His fingers drum on the sheets, palms curling into fists, grip tight on the soft fabric as Soobin presses a soft kiss against his shoulder.

"That's it," Soobin sighs. "You're-- fuck. You're doing good baby." 

Yeonjun gasps again, face flushed as Soobin's cock sinks into him, long and thick and stretching him out more than his toys ever did. (Apparently.) "Hmm, shit. You're so-- big."

Soobin laughs unexpectedly, and the mood settles into something softer, not quite as on edge as it was before. Ice melting and letting in a glimpse of warmth that Soobin years for. Has been wishing for ever since _she_ left.

A few minutes later, he's still breathing against Yeonjun's collarbone, fingers pressing against Yeonjun's skin as Yeonjun nods softly, muttering a slight _'m ready_ into the tense air as his pulse flutters in his throat-- skin littered with bites and nips of teeth. It makes something curl in Soobin's stomach, ugly and possessive.

"Fuck--" Soobin's jaw works as he gives a slow, languid thrust, pleasure pulsing in his veins at the feeling of Yeonjun, hot and tight, around his cock. "You're so good. Doing so well, taking my cock so easily. Like you were made for it."

Yeonjun keens, high and reedy and broken, as he twists and turns, chest heaving with sharp breaths that get caught in his throat at the slide of Soobin fucking into him softly, pace increasing with every passing moment until he's all but ravaging Yeonjun.

"So pretty," Soobin mutters as he trails more kisses along Yeonjun's jaw. "Beautiful, breathtaking, all mine for the night." The words are barely more than a whisper, but Yeonjun seems to enjoy then, body trembling with poorly veiled pleasure as he finds a way to meets Soobin's thrusts with his hips.

"Look at you," Soobin says, words rushed and stumbling into one another clumsily. "Bet you've never had cock this good, have you?" His fingers tangle in Yeonjun's hair again. "Fuckin' slut all loosened up for my dick " 

Yeonjun babbles out something that sounds like an agreement, eyes closed and mouth open as he gets fucked within an inch if his life, body pliant and warm as he goes limp in Soobin's arms. Totally gone as he cums, unworried by the white now painting his chest.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Soobin mutters. "Daddy's gonna take good care of you."

Yeonjun's eyes snap open, cheeks burning red as he stares at Soobin in a daze that very well tells Soobin how he feels about the title.

Soobin smiles slightly. "I'm gonna have fun with that later," He promises in a breathy voice, shuddering as he gives one last thrust and bites down on Yeonjun's shoulder, muffling a cry. Yeonjun winces, and Soobin apologizes in a shaking voice.

"Oh fuck." Soobin mutters as he lays next to Yeonjun, completely spent. 

Yeonjun hums. 

"Agreed."


End file.
